


Petrichor

by enbyhwang



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Rain, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:07:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23436661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enbyhwang/pseuds/enbyhwang
Summary: Felix has a fear of thunderstorms, but Changbin finds a way to help him get through it, very therapeutically actually.
Relationships: Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 57





	Petrichor

Changbin was walking as fast as he could, raindrops beating heavily on his back. He had to hurry back home, knowing how his boyfriend got when it rained. He picked up speed, stomping through the growing puddles on the cemented ground.

Once he reached his house, he took off his shoes and ran up the stairs, yelling Felix's name through the sound of the water hitting the roof. He eventually found him curled up in a ball under the sheets, a shaking and whimpering mess.

"Lix?"

He slowly peaked out from under the covers, tear stains streaking his freckled cheeks. It hurt the older so much to see him like this.

"Lix, I'm gonna go change, then we'll try something when I'm done, okay?"

Changbin shrugged out of his clothes, throwing them into the laundry bin, before quickly changing into some comfortable clothes and heading back.

Felix was sat up, blanket wrapped around him, only his face poking through. Changbin smiled, but it didn't meet his eyes. He took careful steps over to the younger and stretched his arm out, signaling for him to take it. Once he was off the bed, Felix was spun around so his back was pressed to his chest. The older's hands were pressed over his eyes

"Bin, what are you doing?"

"I'm gonna help you."

His steps were messily guided down a continuous path, occasionally jumping when he heard the sound of thunder. He stopped moving when Changbin pressed his chest against his back once more.

"When I say go, you're going to open your eyes, and place your hands over your ears so you won't hear anything, okay?

Felix hummed in agreement, not sure of what he was going to see. The older started counting from three. When he reached one, Felix placed his small hands over his ears and pressed as hard as he could, then opened his eyes. What he saw was breathtaking.

The rain had calmed down a bit, but it was still going. The drops bounced off everything. They balanced on the leaves, sitting on the dips of the plants. They ran down the glass in front of him, slowing down and speeding up on random places and joining together in their trails before ultimately disappearing beyond the window sill. The lights from street lamps and buildings illuminated the ground, giving the wet floor and a shimmering effect because of the quick, moving breeze. He slowly took his hands off his ears, too engulfed in the beauty of the landscape in front of him to think of the crashing thunder resonating in the background. The lightning flashing in the distance only adding to the fascinating view.

A strong pair of arms draped over his shoulders, chin resting on his head.

"Like it? I always find joy in watching the rain."

Felix nodded.

"Really pretty," He whispered, mouth still slightly agape from the view.

They both stayed there for a while, watching the rainfall, listening to the soft tapping of it on the roof, resonating through the sweetly quiet house.

* * *

The rain had stopped majorly, only drizzle falling now. Changbin hurried Felix, making him put on his shoes as he picked up the umbrella that rested lazily by the door. 

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see."

Once they were out of the house, Changbin started walking in the direction of the park. Looking around, Felix took in the view. The minuscule amount of people around. The headlights of cars shining through the water. They walked deeper into the park, going into the more densely grown areas.

"Okay, close your eyes for me."

Felix did as he was instructed before furrowing his brows at the next instruction.

"Now smell."

It was weird, yes, but he did. The earthy smell that he dreaded after the rain, filled his lungs and refreshed him both inside and out.

"It's called petrichor. The smell after rain hits fresh soil. That's why I brought you out here."

Felix nodded.

* * *

They were on their walk back home, when Felix took Changbin's hand in his.

"Thank you. For all of this."

Changbin smiled and kissed the younger's cheek.

"Anytime."

* * *

It was raining again, and Changbin was running home to his boyfriend, not ready to leave him alone. He flung the door open and shouted the younger's name, getting a small yeah in response.

He trudged up the staircase, only to be greeted with Felix down the hall, staring dreamily out the window. After that day, the rain had become their safe space, a friend they could talk to. And anytime after it rained, they would both walk down to the park and reminiscence in the _petrichor_.

**Author's Note:**

> ok but changlix :(((((((


End file.
